


DenNorIce 100 Themes Challenge

by AphNordicsXXX



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 100 prompts, Dennorice, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Themes/Prompts challenge with the pairing DenNorIce! I'm gonna make it challenging by trying to update daily!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 23-Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark finds a stray animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning: underfed cat, fluff

“Take off the coat Den. You're soaking wet.” Norway sighed when he saw one of his boyfriends standing in a puddle caused by his jacket. All Denmark did was shake his head no. “Why not?”

“Because…” Denmark started, and pause when Iceland walked into the room.

“I smell a wet animal… Did you pick up a stray one again?” Iceland asked his boyfriend, who has a heart that's too big.

“No…” Denmark lied, drawing out the ‘o’. After he finished speaking, there was silence in the room, which was broken by a soft ‘meow’ coming from Denmark's jacket.

“Is that a cat?” Iceland asked, internally worried about Mr. Puffin, who was upstairs taking a nap.

“He was starving an alleyway I had to save him!” Denmark said tearing up, as he grabbed a small, underfed, kitten from his coat. Norway went and grabbed the small animal and stared at it. The kitten meowed in confusion. Norway then smiled.

“We're keeping it.” He said as he turned around to face his younger lover. Iceland gave Norway a look of betrayal.

“We can't! Think about Mr. Puffin. And I thought you hated animals in the house…” Iceland trailed off, coming to the conclusion that Norway loved cats.

“Please?” Both Norway and Denmark begged the Icelandic nation. Iceland looked away, not wanting to see their puppy dog eyes. In the corner of his eye he saw Norway smile at the kitten, and he couldn't say no to that.

“Fine.” Iceland signed in defeat. “But there will be some rules.” 

“Of course.” Norway said as he hugged Iceland, pecking his lips. Iceland blushed, seeing the emotionless faced nations smile. 

“Thanks!” Denmark hugged his two lovers, giving Iceland a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff!!
> 
> Don't worry! Iceland soon loves the cat! His name is Tiger, because he always attacks Mr. Puffin when he's in the room...Don't worry, Mr. Puffin always fly's away, and Tiger won't attack when Iceland's in the room, so Mr. Puffin sticks with Iceland... Mr. Puffin can be such a c**k block sometimes...


	2. 75-Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirrors are the window to parellel worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning: implied sexual intercorse, implied loneliness, implied depression, implied suicidal thoughts/urges

Lukas stared at the mirror. There he was. No. There was the parallel him. The parallel him was in a loving embrace with two others. He glared at the mirror, for his parallel self had others who love him, while Lukas is all alone. He smashed the mirror, cursing himself as to why he thought getting one was a good idea.

Lukas decided he needed a walk to clear his head. While walking out his rundown apartment building, he saw two familiar looking people. He tried to think as to why they looked familiar, and then it hit him. Those are the two who are always with his parallel self. He hoped none of the two would recognize him, even though that's a crazy thought.

“Hey!” One of them called to Lukas with a Danish accent. Lukas looked back, wanting to make sure he was being called. “Is this your wallet?” He asked, holding up a wallet. Lukas rumaged through his pockets, looking for his wallet, and found it in his coat pocket.

“I have mine.” Lukas told them, wondering why they thought the wallet was his. He went to turn around but stopped when he saw the shorter of the two look at him as if he recognized Lukas.

“That's odd… It’s your picture on the ID…” the taller said, opening the wallet. Lukas was handed the wallet, and he saw the ID looked like him. After a minute of looking, he noticed something that was off about the picture. Everything looked like Lukas, except for the faint laughter and smile lines on the picture. Lukas can't even remember the last time he laughed or smiled.

“It can't be me.” Lukas stated,handing the wallet back. The two looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?” The smaller asked, having an Icelandic accent. 

“I have never laughed or smiled.” Lukas honestly told the two strangers, showing them the faint laughter and smile lines on the picture. 

After that meeting, he learnt the taller Dane’s name was Matthias and he was 24 years old. The smaller Icelandic’s name was Emil and he was 18 years old. On Lukas's 23rd birthday, a few days after their first meeting, the two appeared at his apartment. Afterwords they became close friends.

“You can see them through the mirror too, can't you?” Lukas asked Emil one day, after becoming their roommate.

“Yeah.” Emil decided not to deny it.

“I wonder what its like…” Lukas sighed, not realizing he voiced his inner most thoughts out loud.

“We can try. You, Matthias and I.” Emil told Lukas, hearing Matthias enter the room.

“Try what?” Matthias asked, overhearing the last part of the conversation.

“Try dating. The three of us.” Emil told Matthias, his boyfriend of one year.

“Sure!” Matthias grinned, liking that idea.

“Okay…” Lukas said, looking away with a blush and a small smile.

Without the parallel world inside mirrors Lukas might be dead, and wouldn't of met the two people he loves. He is thankful for the mirrors.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the mirror, the personification of Norway was looking at his, along with his two lovers, counterpart's budding romance. He smiled, knowing they found true love.

“It was your wallet, wasn't it?” someone asked, walking into the room. Norway looked away to see Iceland leaning on the doorway.

“Who knows.” Norway shrugged, walking over to Iceland. He leaned in to kiss his younger lover. “Do you want it now, or when Den gets home?” Norway led Iceland out of the room and into a mirrorless room, hoping Iceland will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun!! I may make it into a one shot, or maybe you can!
> 
> In my mind this is what I was thinking. There are two sets of parallel worlds. Nations and humans. Whenever nations look into a mirror, they see their human counterparts, but not the other way around. So why did Lukas and Emil see their nation counterparts. Simple. Their nation counterparts are magical. So Arthur can see England Vlad to Romania etc... 
> 
> Was the wallet Norway's, who knows! Well Norway and I do XD ! What do you think? I want to know!


	3. 46-Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland, Norway and Denmark decide to make their daughter, Reykjavik, feel better by inventing a Bring your Parent to School day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning: homophobia, disrespect of polyamourus relationship, cliche family genre ending

“I wish I took your advice.” Iceland sighed to his two lovers one night.

“What advice?” Denmark asked his younger lover, Iceland gave Denmark a look that said ‘are you mixing me?’

“Reykjavik came to me crying today.” Iceland told them, wanting them to know.

“What happened to her?” Norway demanded, wanting to know what happened to one of his daughters.

“She was crying because her teacher said she can't have three parents, let alone father's.” Iceland said, wishing he could harm his people. 

“Well, we just have to prove them wrong.” Denmark smirked evilly, leaning over to kiss Iceland.

“Iceland, is there a ‘Bring your parents to school day’?” Norway asked Iceland, evil glint in his eyes.

“How about two weeks from now, enough time to inform parents and get a day off.” Iceland and said, getting what they were planning. 

Two weeks went by, and Iceland told his daughter that all three of her father's will get revenge, she just has to keep it a surprise from everyone.

On the day of the new Bring Your Parents to School Day, Iceland texted Norway and Denmark everything the needed to know, as he went to school with Reykjavik.

“Welcome Parents to our grade One Bring Your Parents to School Day! Before we start, do you mind telling us who you are, who your child is, and your occupation.” Reykjavik's teacher said to the whole class, glaring at Iceland, who looked like he was still in High School.

Iceland got up and went to the front of the class, worried about his two lovers. “My name is Emil, I'm Erika's father, and my work is top secret.” Iceland said, getting really worried about them when he got a video call. He saw who was calling and instantly answered it. 

“Sorry! You know how there is a meeting today and you were supposed to attend to… You planned it for today, didn't you?” Denmark shouted, then accused Iceland of not wanting to go to a Europe Only meeting.

“Do you mind if you go in the projector?” He asked them, tone saying they're getting that even if they don't want to. Without a reply he put it on the laptop, and projected it from the class projector.

“Pappa! Far!” Reykjavik happily cheered when she saw her other two fathers. Norway and Denmark introduced themselves, and the whole class and they had a conversation. They only left when Germany started yelling at them to get off the video chat. 

Later that night, while Iceland Reykjavik, Norway and Denmark were at Iceland's house, Reykjavik asked her father's something.

“Why did you do that?” She asked, not sure of what to think.

“Because we're a family, and you're apart of it.” Iceland told his daughter.

“What about Oslo, and Copenhagen?” Reykjavik asked, wondering if they would do that for her sister and brother.

“We would that that for them too, because they too, are a part of our family.” Norway said as the four started watching a movie of Reykjavik’s choice. She knows her family is better and truer than every other family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked it, didn't you?
> 
> If you're wondering Oslo is the only boy, Copenhagen is the eldest girl. But they are all children if DenNorIce, though biologically only one. Questions on what happened? Ask me!
> 
> Google Translate told me Dad in Danish is Far, and in Norwegian it'd Pappa... Of its wrong, correct me and I'll fix it!! If you find anything wrong, I'll correct it!!!


	4. 17-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Denmark see's is blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning: light gore, blood, inaccurate history Ina semi historic setting

Finishing his paperwork as his two lovers went to bed, Denmark looked down at his pen, wondering why it wasn't working. He almost dropped the pen in shock at what he saw. He saw blood.

Denmark stared at his hands covered in blood. He was horrified at what he saw. Why did he have to hurt all those innocent people? Looking to his right he saw Norway, the nation he has a crush on, also covered in blood.

“Good job Den.” Norway gave Denmark a small smile. Denmark told himself he'll do anything to see Norway smile again.

Years later, when Denmark started raising Iceland, a new personification that was found, he tried to get off as much blood as possible. He wasn't perfect. Sometimes he'll miss a few spots, but Iceland never noticed. Whenever there was blood on him, espicialy his hands, Denmark wanted to barf, because if Iceland saw he'll be dissapointed and hate Denmark.

One day Iceland wasn't asleep when Denmark came home. “Blood. There's blood! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, I tried to save someone.” Denmark lied to Iceland. Wanting to barf at the blood on his hands.

“Den! Are you okay?” Norway asked Denmark, who had been staring at his hands for a while. Norway went to check on him when he didn't go to bed.

Denmark looked up at Norway, expecting to see blood, but to see nothing. Just Norway. No blood. He looked at his hands to see the blood there. “There's blood.” Denmark whispered.

“There's no blood.” Norway told Denmark, having an idea of what happened. Denmark looked at Norway, and started crying. Norway hugged Denmark, having an idea of what happened.

“Let's go lay down.” Norway soothingly whispered in Denmark's ear, rubbing his back, as he cried. Denmark cried harder, waking up the other person in the house. 

“What happened?” Iceland sleepily asked his two lovers, who were going to their shared bedroom. Realizing quickly that Denmark needed comforting, Iceland hugged him, helping Norway lead the eldest to the bedroom. 

The three layed down, Denmark in the middle, as they hugged him to sleep. Falling asleep shortly afterwords, Norway wondered why Denmark saw blood when there wasn't any there, and Iceland wondered why Denmark was crying. Denmark had dreams of the past, and all the blood that was on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I tried angst, but I wasn't in the angsty mood...
> 
> A quick guide if you didn't get it!
> 
> The first paragraph was modern times. The next few were several time periods, and the rest was modern time... 
> 
> Also, in this, Denmark has a fear of blood (a phobia, but I don't know the name...) And it started around the time he started raising Iceland. He's seen his hands so many times when he was younger with blood on them, he forgot what they look like without it. So whenever he sees his hands he sees blood on them...


	5. 51-Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark is happy he has the most medals out of the Nordics for the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning: one 'swear'

Denmark was smiling unaware that his two lovers were glaring at him. 

“You should be happy! I'm beating Sweden in medal count!” Denmark grinned, he stopped when he saw their upset faces.

“And I have six less than you.” Norway glared harder at Denmark. 

“At least you have some…” Iceland huffed, looking away.

“Medals aren't everything.” Denmark told his lovers, not wanting them to be upset.

“You were just gloating.” Norway said, not wanting to look at his face. Norway grabbed Iceland and ran to their bedroom, hoping Denmark won't follow. 

Locking themselves in their room, Iceland and Norway silently laughed. “I wonder how long it'll take him to realize we don't care?” Iceland asked as he pecked Norway's lips. Smiling, Norway leaned into the kiss.

Denmark was confused because they haven't cared about the Olympics before. It suddenly hit him. “You damn tricksters!” Denmark shouted up the stairs. He then heard his two lovers laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honour of the Olympics.
> 
> I know short, but I had to finish it quickly because I'm gonna leave to watch Suicide Squad any minute now! But I hoped you enjoyed it! I also hope you don't mind the shortness of it!


	6. 27-Foreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In his foreign world, they are familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning: amnesia, one 'swear' word

Everything was foreign to him.

The blond woke up in a white room, with no memory of anything. To his right was a heart monitor, and on his face was a breathing mask. After a moment he started panicking. In no time a doctor was there.

“You're awake.” The doctor looked at the blond man in shock. His shock quickly vanished. “You were in a coma for a year. Do you remember who you are?”

“No.” The man replied, not knowing anything. That wasn't entirely correct. He knew where he was, oddly enough, and who the doctor was. He was sure he never met the doctor, and he shouldn't know where he is. “Do you know who I am, doctor?” He asked.

“No sorry. But there are two people in the hall who claim to know you.” The doctor said as someone barged in. The man who barged in was also blond. His hair was spiked up, and he thought the man was handsome. He seemed almost familiar. 

“God damn it! Don't do that.” He found himself saying, without knowing why. What surprised his is that he wasn't the only one who said it. The other person who said it walked into the room. He was blond with purple eyes. He thought that the man, though he looked like a teen, also looked familiar.

“He has amnesia. It's probably from the head injury that caused his comma.” The doctor told the two familiar men.

“Okay. I'm Matthias, and I'm from Denmark!” The first man said, not grinning like was expected.

“I'm Emil, I'm from Iceland. Your Lukas and you're from-” Emil couldn't finish as he was cut off.

“Norway.” Lukas finished, having a familiar feeling wash over him.

“Yes.” Matthias said, starting to smile a little.

“You are supposed to be grinning…” Lukas said, not sure as to why.

“I'm just… Relieved to have you back.” Matthias said hugging Lukas. Emil coined in on the hug. Lukas smiled, the situation not feeling as weird as it should of.

Matthias and Emil seemed so normal to Lukas's new foreign life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I have no idea how I ended with that... I didn't even know who it was going to be until Iceland walked into the room... I hoped you enjoyed this failed angst again.
> 
> If your wondering what happened to Norway, he was walking or something and then got hit by something causing s head injury. That lead to comma and amnesia, but don't worry, he does get his memories back. Wasn't the first time a nation went into a comma or got amnesia!


	7. 97-Safety First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark's in a 'Safety First' phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Watning: Hospitalized Denmark

“Safety first!” Denmark grinned as he put his helmet on Iceland. Iceland frowned in embarrassment, as the helmet wasn't the best fit. Denmark got on his new moterbike, that he had for six months, and Iceland got on behind him. Iceland held on tight, afraid he was going to fall off.

“Safety first!” Denmark told Norway as he made sure the shorter was buckled up before turning on the car. Norway rolled his eyes, making sure Denmark was bucked up. Once they were on the road, Denmark held Norway's hand, leaving one hand on the wheel.

“Safety first!” Denmark told his two lovers as he looked both ways on the empty road. Iceland rolled his eyes, but let him do that anyways. Norway groaned at Denmark's new ‘safety first’ phase, hoping it'll stop soon.

“Next time safety first, okay?” Norway asked Denmark who was in the hospital. Iceland hugged his lover who was just in an accident. Denmark, who didn't break in time, drove through a red light, getting hit by a bus. Before Denmark could answer, Norway kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, I imagined it to be this way when I started, but I hope you enjoy!!


	8. 58-Kick in the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iceland accidentally gets kicked in the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning: slight violence

Iceland rubbed his head in pain. Norway was hugging him, and Denmark was running to the freezer to grab an ice pack. Denmark decided that day was the best day to show Norway he can dodge his hits. What Denmark didn't know is that Iceland was right behind him.

When Denmark came back with the ice pack, he leaned in to kiss Iceland after he gave him the ice pack. Norway shoved Denmark away. “It's your fault.” 

“How is it my fault for you kicking him?” Denmark stuck his tongue out at Norway. In response, Norway went and lunged towards Denmark to tackle him, and Denmark let him.

“If you guys don't stop, I'm not letting you sleep in the same room as me for a week. A month if you ignore me.” Iceland threatened, knowing they'll listen to him.

“Sorry!” The two older lovers said together, hugging then youngest. Iceland sighed hugging them back.

“You owe me for that kick in the head, both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I didn't know what I was doing, but I didn't want angst! I hope its fluff!!!
> 
> Iceland isn't that injured though!! He will use this to get what he wants for like a month, even though it could be longer because they love him too much, and feel really sorry!!


	9. 35-Hold my Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole lot of hand holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning: angry Iceland, scared Denmark, embarrassed Norway, fluff

Denmark and Iceland looked at each other. Iceland nodded, telling Denmark that the plan they devised the previous week will be a go.

“Hold my hand?” Denmark asked as he grabbed Norway's hand. Norway blushed as he looked away in embarrassment. As expected Norway lightly tried to make Denmark let go. All three of them know Norway enjoys holding hands.

“Hold my hand?” Iceland asked Norway, grabbing his hand, after a few minutes. Blushing, Norway looked down, not wanting to see his two lovers. As expected Norway didn't do anything.

A week from them, Norway saw Denmark crying from a nightmare. “Hold my hand?” Norway whispered to Denmark, grabbing the elders hand. Denmark slowly stopped crying, and fell back asleep.

A few days from then, Iceland was walking back and forth angrily. Once a year Iceland's anger builds up so much he explodes, and that time may be there. Norway saw this and went to him. “Hold my hand?” He asked Iceland, grabbing his hand. Iceland slowly calmed down, as Norway kissed him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I didn't feel like making it long, so that's why its so short...


	10. 43-Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas is dying on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: Character death, suicide, human AU

Lukas was crying. Crying was an understatement. Lukas was dying on the inside.

The first lover he's ever had, Matthias, was dead. If that wasn't bad enough, Lukas's second lover, Emil, was dying. There was nothing the Doctors can do to save Emil. For some reason blood was rushing to his brain to fast, and the doctor's can't stop it.

“Why couldn't I have gone to get Matthias instead!” Lukas sobbed when the heart monitor had one beep, signalling Emil's heart stopped beating. A nurse brought Lukas out of the room while the doctors tried to revive Emil.

Lukas quickly ran towards the nearest garbage can, and threw up in emotional pain. The two people ho loved most in the world are now dead. He saw a doctor starting to walk out, and Lukas didn't want to hear that Emil was dead, so he ran out if the hospital.

Lukas didn't do or say anything. He just walked out of the hospital emotionless. He didn't feel anything, he was numb. He got to his shared house. No. It isn't shared anymore. Its just his now.when he got to his house, he wished a car ran him over. 

When he got to his house, Lukas quickly went to grab a gun that is kept hidden in the kitchen drawer, and went to his bed. Sitting down, he raised the gun to his head. He saw a car drive in his driveway through the curtain. When knocking was heard on his door, Lukas pulled the trigger. 

When the gunshot was heard around the neighborhood, the police, who were called because someone was worried about Lukas's safety, broke down the door and ran up the stairs to see Lukas dead.

Lukas was dead on the inside, so he made himself physically dead as well.

“Don't cry Lukas.” 

“Live for us, please?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I don't know why, I just wanted some angst!!!
> 
> I was seriously debating on whither or not Emilshould of died, so you can choose. The last to spoken lines are the last words Matthias and Emil gave Lukas. Guess which is which!
> 
> Also if you don't think police will go to someone's house because someone is worried about them... They do. If someone is worried you'll hurt or kill yourself, then they will go, even if you aren't. An example is someone was worried their friend was going to kill themselves so they told the police, and the police got there and managed to save her life. True story bro! The job of the police is to insure everyone's safety!


	11. 10-Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway felt like he was drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Warning: Inability to breathe

Norway woke up suddenly. He quickly sat up, feeling tears fall down his face. He tried to catch his breath, but it felt like he was underwater.

Norway couldn't breath. He was drowning with no water.

“Nor, what's wrong?” Iceland asked from his far right. Norway didn't say anything as he crawled into a ball, still trying to breathe.

Iceland, when he noticed Norway's silent crying, jumped over Denmark, waking the eldest, and tackled Norway in a hug. “Its okay Norway. It was just a dream.”

Denmark, who just realized Norways delima, hugged him. “Calm down. Its all right. Just breathe.” He whispered in Norway's ear.”

“I can't breathe” Norway barely managed to get out. After half an hour of trying to get him to calm down, Norway mwnaged to start berathing, slowly.

Norway no longer felt like he was drowning.

He could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... So that happened!!
> 
> Anyways, I don't know why I did this... If you want, this can be a continuation of the previous one, or it could be a stand alone, your choice. Your choice on if it was physical or phycological!


	12. 62-Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway's magic gave Iceland something, unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warning: hints of sexual activity

“Norway! Were you practicing magic again?” Iceland demanded one of his lovers. 

“No.” Norway lied, hiding his magic book under his shirt.

“I don't believe you!” Iceland huffed, silently wishing Denmark or Norway doesn't look at him.

“Why not?” Norway asked as he started to turn around. Iceland panicked and grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a scrapbook, and his his head.

“Don't look!” Iceland blushed.

“I never knew you liked wearing animal ears Ice!” Denmark shouted as he entered the room. Iceland dropped the book and his his ears under his hands.

“What are you talking about Den?” Iceland embarrassedly asked. “I don't like them! Take themaway!” 

“What if Den and I can persuade you to like them?” Norway asked seductively, kissing Iceland. Denmark, getting at what Norway was saying smirked.

“I think we can persuade you, Ice.” Denmark said as he replaced Iceland's with his own. Iceland moaned, the feeling giving him unexpected pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating the last two days! Tuesday I didn't feel like writing, and yesterday I was watching the LotR trilogy... All day... Extended version too...
> 
> I may turn this into an E-rated one shot later, so tell me if I should, and if you would read it! Also you are the teller of what animal ears Icey got! I'm thinking cat or dog, or wolf or bunny or something... Mouse maybe... I personally want it to be bunny because he's more like that than anyone else in that trio in the bedroom! So if I make an E-Rated one shot it'll be bunny ears!


	13. 87-Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmarks wishes he could eat with his lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: not eating, thoughts of eating a mermaid

Denmark’s stomach nearly growls when he thinks about what he should be doing. 

He should be home, eating with his lovers. He isn’t at home.

If he were at home he would be having some tasty food. 

He wonders what he would be eating. It is Iceland’s day to cook, so probably something fishy. Even if it were Norway cooking it’ll probably be something fishy as well. Sure Denmark likes fish, but eating fish almost every other day gets tiring. 

Besides, how can he eat fish when they have a chance of being mermaid flesh?

Denmark doesn’t care what he eats today as long as it’s food. 

He hasn’t eaten in a long time.

Not since he went into the comma three years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR MAKING DENNY IN A COMMA!!!! 
> 
> (He was originally supposed to be dead...)
> 
> Lately I've been doing a lot of angst... I'm sorry! Last thing I did tortured Icey, the last two(before the fluff)tortured Norway, so yeah... Den had to get tortured... I just got a brilliant idea that involves torture, and a Nordic paring... 
> 
> BEWARE!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed... If you have any questions, feel free to ask me...


	14. 54 - Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denmark is sad that Iceland and Norway weren't playing along in for the play.

“Oh help me my love!” Norway cired emotionlessly as he stood on top of a fake tower. At the bottom there was Iceland, frowning, wearing a prince costume. Denmark was with him wearing a prince costume too. Denmark looked up and grinned.

“You’re supposed to be smiling!” Denmark groaned. Why couldn’t Norway play along. “You’re supposed to be excited too Icey!” Denmark frowned. Why couldn’t any of his loves play along? Pouting Denmark sulked to his room. Iceland and Norway shared a look, they knew why Denmark was acting like that. 

“Let's go and practice in secret,” Iceland whispered in Norway's ear. Norway looked at Iceland, his eyes telling the younger that he was all for it. The two went to Iceland's soundproof bedroom.

Practicing all night, they looked dead by the time the Nordic family face off came around. Just before the trio's turn, Norway grabbed Denmark's hand. “Play along.” He hissed silently.

“Help me my loves!” Norway shouted. Norway then closed his eyes and willed himself asleep. Norway accidentally fell asleep too quickly and fell out the window. Iceland looked at Norway in shock.

“Help him Den! You're the stronger one!” Iceland shouted. Getting back to his senses, Denmark ran towards where Norway was falling, and grabbed him. “Thank god.” Iceland mumbled. 

Thankfully the rest of the play went by without a hitch, and Denmark was really happy that he beat Sweden and Finland. Both Iceland and Denmark was worried about Norway.

“For the last time. I’m okay.” Norway pouted.

“We’re just worried.” Denmark spoke for himself and Iceland. Both of them kissed Norway’s cheek, causing Norway to blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain my absence, but I'm not going to do it now, because I have work in ligit 30 minutes and I need to leave, like right now...


	15. 36 - Precious Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway and Denmark are missing something

Denmark and Norway were looking at each other. Something was missing. Something precious. They decided they needed to find out what was missing.

“Nor, do you think it’s our phones?” Denmark asked Norway. Norway thought for a moment, then shrugged.

“We could look.” Norway said as he put his hands in his pockets, looking for his cell phone. Grabbing his old phone, Norway looked at Denmark. “I have mine.”

“Me too.” Denmark agreed. They thought again. What could they possibly be missing?

Norway paced back and forth, wondering what was missing. Denmark laid on the couch thinking of what they could of possibly of forgotten. 

“Maybe Iceland… will… know…” Norway stated, slowing down his speech in realization. 

“Iceland!” The two nations shouted at the same time. How could they have forgotten about Iceland?

“Is he still at the airport?” Denmark asked quietly, as if he didn’t want to know the answer.

“I think so.” Norway said as he put on his shoes. Denmark quickly followed. They ran to the car and drove out before they buckled up. 

“Please be a late flight!” Denmark begged as they entered the airport. Thankfully when they got there Iceland’s flight was just exiting the plane. 

“ICEY!” Denmark shouted when they saw the silver haired nation.

“Shut up Den.” Iceland pouted as Norway hugged him. Denmark started crying as he was relieved that they found what they were missing. “What’s wrong?” Iceland asked.

“We were missing something.” Norway answered for the crying Dane. Iceland looked at the Norwegian in confusion. 

“What were you missing?” Iceland asked. The younger nation blushed as Norway pecked his lips. Denmark kissed his lips too. What could they have been missing?

“Our precious treasure.” Denmark answered as Norway was busy hugging Iceland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no excuse...
> 
> Well... Happy holidays!


	16. 19 - Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T? G?  
> Warning: Angst, War, Possible breakup

As a nation, you learn that life isn’t black and white. It’s gray. Many shades of gray, ranging from near black to near white. Denmark, being the oldest kingdom in the world, has known this for centuries. He was the one who taught Iceland about the grayness of the world. In Denmark’s eyes, the only thing that is black and white involves his love life.

But if there wasn’t black and white, why does it seem so wrong to do this. There’s a war going on, and Denmark is being forced fight. That, in itself, is wrong. He is supposed to be neutral. He isn’t supposed to be in a war. That isn’t the worst of it.

He’s on the opposing side of Norway. (Iceland managed to stay neutral in this war, but that probably won’t last long)

He doesn’t even know why he’s feeling so bad about it. As a nation, you learn quickly that your allies now might be enemies later. After such a long period of being so close, he and Norway got together. When Iceland became an independent nation, he joined their relationship creating a polyamorous relationship.

Denmark should have seen it coming. He should have known that one day he and Norway will be on opposing sides. He cannot even go to Iceland. He refuses to see anyone involved in this war. Denmark heard rumours that Iceland will be helping the opposing side though. 

Denmark then found himself at Iceland’s doorstep. “What are you doing here?” Iceland demanded.

“I’m sorry. I just heard you’ll be helping my opposing side. I just came to say that I will love you no matter what side you take, even if you don’t take a side.” Denmark told Iceland. Iceland looked at Denmark.

“Okay… What you heard is true. I’m sorry.” Iceland apologized to Denmark. Denmark nodded in understanding.

“I love you.” Denmark said as he lightly kissed Iceland on the cheek. “Goodbye for now.”

“Goodbye.” Iceland called out as Denmark turned around to leave.

“Tell Norway I love him too.” 

“He knows.”

 

His love life, as it turns out, is gray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... Schools a killer of free time XD
> 
> I didn't edit this or anything, but yeah... I hope you enjoy this angst... This may or may not be the first in a line of angst...


End file.
